Gallery: Winger / Dragons: Rescue Riders, Season 1
"The Nest" No problem.jpg What is it sis.jpg Layla hugging Dak.jpg Flying back through the storm.jpg Or make a run for it.jpg Dak and Leyla introducing themselves to the Viking they saved.jpg Grabbed you.jpg Can understand what dragons say.jpg We were rescued.jpg Our mother also taught us.jpg Dak flying out of the cave on Winger.jpg Sometimes he thinks.jpg Really live anywhere.jpg Duggard on Winger's back with Dak.jpg Duggard on Winger's back with Dak 2.jpg Aerial view of Huttsgalor.jpg Nonsense.jpg Duggard saying fellows.jpg Duggard introducing the Rescue Riders to the people of Huttsgalor.jpg And their friends.jpg A sheep coming through the crowd.jpg I missed you too.jpg I have no idea.jpg Just waiting for their chance to.jpg Because we believe.jpg We can't.jpg The children of Huttsgalor running up to the dragons.jpg The children of Huttsgalor at the dragons.jpg Huttsgalor is a wonderful.jpg Elbone's view of Huttsgalor from the mast.jpg Elbone noticing the dragons.jpg Already hard at work.jpg Dries out.jpg If you want.jpg Winger about to help out with lighting the forge.jpg I'll dry it out.jpg The flame comes through the chimney.jpg I'm beginning to realize.jpg Flying around rescuing.jpg I guess Winger.jpg You can all stay at my.jpg Winger cutting a log.jpg Putting a wheel back on a wagon.jpg The wheel back in place.jpg Dak and Leyla and the dragons facing the townspeople.jpg Winger telling Burple they know he didnt eat Haggus.jpg Sorry we can't stay to help.jpg Flying off to Duggard's house to get their stuff.jpg Dak preparing to leave Huttsgalor.jpg Cutter trying to get fish off of his spike.jpg Place to stay on another island.jpg I know we will.jpg Excited at seeing a Saddle.jpg Let's try it.jpg Saddle being put on Winger.jpg I was going to make.jpg Dak jumping on Winger to test the new saddle out.jpg After Dak and Winger test the saddle.jpg Dak saying wow.jpg Leyla starting to thanks, Hannahr The Nest.jpg Thanks for the Saddle.jpg Time to wing it out.jpg Starting to fly away from Huttsgalor.jpg The rescue riders flying away from Huttsgalor.jpg Having heard Burple saying flying logs.jpg There's something you don't.jpg The village is in trouble.jpg Dak and Winger flying towards the machine.jpg Winger having fired a shot at the machine.jpg The log split into many pieces.jpg Winger seeing Dak on the machine.jpg The machine still going.jpg Winger about to grab Dak.jpg When are you going to learn to stay.jpg Duggard telling the rescue riders to wait.jpg Just one second.jpg Hearing the people asking them to stay.jpg Happy to be able to stay at Huttsgalor.jpg Then we accept.jpg Being told about snoring.jpg Leyla not happy about being laughed at.jpg Good sight lines The Nest.jpg Burple admiring the lighthouse.jpg It does look The Nest.jpg Dak saying he likes the name.jpg Lets go check out that lighthouse.jpg Flying to the lighthouse.jpg Arriving at the Lighthouse.jpg One entrance of the light house.jpg Coming down the zip line The Nest.jpg Amd sometimes even sheep.jpg We finally found our new home.jpg "Deep Trouble" I guess I'm it.jpg Leyla whistiling to the dragons.jpg Everyone turn around.jpg Cutter seeing he didn't hit the red target.jpg Burple finishing his roll next to a set of doors.jpg Winger and Cutter rolling burple back and forth.jpg I don't make the rules.jpg Dak and Winger getting ready to do the challenge.jpg Leyla saying Ready, set.jpg Leyla and Summer shocked.jpg And that's how.jpg Trusting your gut.jpg How did we do that.jpg Dak saying come on.jpg Flying towards Elbone Deep Trouble.jpg Where ya headed Elbone.jpg Dak and Leyla picking up some of the items Elbone dropped.jpg I hope they love it enough.jpg Are you sure you don't want.jpg You said stinky twice.jpg Walking to the maze caves.jpg I have a feeling I'm.jpg Have you ever mapped.jpg We're going to town.jpg Flying to the Village Deep Trouble.jpg Duggard tallking to another viking.jpg Something wrong Chief Duggard.jpg We'll have Elbone out.jpg Getting ready to head to the caves.jpg A lot slower Deep Trouble.jpg A rotten dragon egg.jpg Then come on.jpg It's really dark.jpg Cutter and I can handle this.jpg Farther inside the cave.jpg No sign of him this way.jpg It really is a maze.jpg That is not a good sign.jpg Didn't we already try.jpg Trying another path.jpg I don't think we are.jpg Seriously lost.jpg Still lost.jpg Right back to where they were before.jpg Dak having kicked a rock.jpg Get ready Deep Trouble.jpg I am so happy.jpg Yep, pretty much.jpg Elbone and the others still lost.jpg Hearing Elbone not sure which tunnel he took.jpg Is that coming.jpg It might be.jpg I take it back.jpg Over here Deep Trouble.jpg Let's try this way.jpg Trying another way.jpg Like this is my fault.jpg What did he say that time.jpg Put a plan.jpg We better figure something out.jpg How does that keep happening.jpg We'll know which tunnels we've tried.jpg And won't keep going in circles.jpg Direction we're going.jpg Putting plan in motion.jpg Marking a wall.jpg Already tried this way.jpg Which way now Dak.jpg Kind of out of that time.jpg After Winger's blast Deep Trouble.jpg Hearing Summer and Leyla yelling.jpg Dak putting his ear to the wall.jpg Having found Dak and the others.jpg Talk about it later.jpg Dak telling Elbone to come on.jpg Following the rope out of the cave.jpg Still flying out of the caves.jpg Finally out of the maze caves.jpg About to land in the village after exiting the cave.jpg Everyone back in the village free from the maze caves.jpg Stayed in there forever.jpg Planning is totally overrated.jpg Leyla having heard that Dak came up with a plan.jpg Just a little one.jpg So we both learned something today.jpg The next time I try mapping.jpg Elbone not seeing Rocky.jpg Small rock two eyes.jpg Or my anchor.jpg "Boo to You" RRSneakPeek2-PhantomFang4.jpeg RRSneakPeek2-Burple2.jpeg "Where There's Smoke" "Heavy Metal" "Iced Out" "Sick Day" Three dragons and Dak waiting to hit the rock.jpg Aerial view of Volley Rock.jpg Winger having hit the rock with his tail.jpg Dak wack attack.jpg The others saying mm-hm.jpg The rock having gone into the water.jpg We're not keeping score.jpg Flying to get the rock.jpg The eel jut missing hitting Winger.jpg Landing after getting away from the eels.jpg What happened Sick Day.jpg Suprise Parties.jpg That's just you Sick Day.jpg Summer's not afraid of eels.jpg Sweet, can you get.jpg I want to play another round.jpg I think Summer's right.jpg Cutter disappointed to not be continue playing.jpg Dak and Winger flying back to the roost Sick Day.jpg What's the matter Sick Day.jpg Burple's sneeze having taken him into Winger.jpg Alright, Rescue Riders Sick Day.jpg The dragons in formation Sick Day.jpg Leyla and the others checking on Burple.jpg Leyla feeling Burple's forehead.jpg What's a dragon fever feel like.jpg Burple starting to spit stuff out uncontrollably.jpg Everyone take cover.jpg Still open to the page on the dragon flu.jpg Not helping Sick Day.jpg It's not good Sick Day.jpg It's probably just.jpg Burple showing more symptoms.jpg Burple sneezing behind the gang.jpg Dragon flu is super contagious.jpg Don't worry Ley Sick Day.jpg All the dragons but Summer sick.jpg Accidently wreck this place.jpg Winger unable to get far.jpg Dak taking Winger outside to get fresh air.jpg All the sick dragons outside the roost.jpg Leyla feeeding Winger a fish.jpg Leyla headed back to Burple Sick Day.jpg Winger having fallen on Aggro.jpg Winger saying he'll be right there Sick Day.jpg Dak taking a bucket off water to the sick dragons.jpg Need to get more water.jpg At least your aim is still good.jpg I think my fever's getting worse.jpg I just have a tickle in my throat.jpg "Bad Egg" "Home Alone" Dak, Winger and Duggard ready for go.png "Slobber Power" "Crash Course (Rescue Riders)" "Furious Fun" "Grumblegard, Part 1" "Grumblegard, Part 2" Site Navigation Winger Winger